izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle with The Tallest
To: RBH, a good role model. : -) Zim struggled to get on his feet. The Tallest had him pinned to the floor of his cruiser. And during the Great Irk Race! Tallest Red and Purple, the Irken leaders, were the ones who were attacking him. Zim recently found out his mission was a fake, so he joined the race to prove his worth. The Tallest, however, had other plans for Zim. For instance, feeding him to The Gragolor, the fiercest beast in the galaxy. Down in the bleachers, Zim's robot, GIR, his rival, Dib, Dib's sister, Gaz, and his sister he never knew he had, Tak, watched on the screen of the arena what was going on. They all saw Zim's ship zig-zagging all over the stars. " Ooh, Zim's in for it now!," yelled the narroator of the race. He had no idea that The Tallest pinned him down on his ship. " End of the line, Zim!!!," the two maniacs yelled. Zim continued to struggle to get to the wheel as he was dragged by the Tallest. " Why are you doing this? Why me?," Zim yelled, grabbing the five weapons he had in his shuttle. Suddenly, The Tallest lunged at the engine, trying to rip it off. Zim tried four of his weapons, but they had no affect on the Tallest, due to their armor. GIR, down in the bleachers, saw the scene and screamed. He grab Dib and flew to his master's side. " C'mon, Debbie! We have to save masta!," GIR yelled in fury and randomness as he zoomed past meteors,just to get to his master. Meanwhile, Zim only had his new Glitch Gun with him. Knowing it could affect anything, Zim zapped the Tallest. Then... Tallest Purple kept reappearing and disappearing, along with Red. The more Zim and the audience saw it, they all noticed the two villains were... morphing? Zim could see a blue color emitting from the glitching of the both. Tak was effected the most. She immediantly recognized the blue blurs of light. " Is that...?," she asked herself, confused. The audience gasped as they recognized who the Tallest REALLY turned out to be. A Irken that was said to be dead after a serious killing of a Gragolor and electricity combined. Zim was staring at them in horror as the glitching got slower and slower until... " No way! Could it be...?," yelled Invader Skoodge. Finally, the Tallest's faces made and 8-bit face of a blue Tallest. Soon, the pixelation was gone, and the forgotten Tallest Blue had reappeared! " What the?... Who are you?!?," Zim yelled. The new Tallest looked down and gasped. His cover had been blown by a mere defective and his crew of idiots! " I am Tallest Blue, the greatest Irken ever! And I did NOT reprogram this universe so YOU and your team of weak fools take it away from me!!!," yelled the power-crazed Irken. Driven mad, he tilted Zim's pod and made it skid across the raceway. Zim tried hard not to fall of as his racer was being destroyed. " Tee Hee! Irken-Mazing, Zim! Your going to die and I can finally rule again!," The Blue Tallest yelled in insane fury. Zim was able to hop on his Speeder, turn it back up, and drive again, dragging the blue monster with him. " Wait! What about those alien bugs you unleashed?," Zim replied. Zim dropped The morphed Tallest on the racetrack. He finally escaped the tunnel and now was on his way to the finish! However, Tallest Blue wasn't so lucky. The alien bugs he unleashed... one of them was hungry and decided to eat him. However, as the bug left the cavern, it started twitching in a certain rythym. ................................ Zim smiled at the cheering from the crowd. He did it. He won the race and proved his worth, along with beating the insane Tallest Blue. But now, Zim and GIR had to stop the alien bugs that threatened the universe. " GIR, give me my gloves that I used to throw that green energy thingy!," Zim asked GIR. The SIR Unit pulled out the gloves and gave ZIM the gloves. They both got in Zim's cruiser and took off to Space Crater Mountain. Once there, Zim punched the sharp rocks on top the were blocking the hole. Zim knew that doing that , the rocks would fall and cause a blast of lights, attracting the bugs. Zim kept punching until the rocks were almost down. Then... Zim was on his last punch when a giant fist-like pincher punched him across the volcano. Zim was suprised to see Tallest Red and Tallest Purple's heads appear on the body of a huge bug! " BLUE!," Zim yelled. The monster only chuckled at Zim's shocked look. Blue fused with the bug and now became... Tallest Blug! " No, not Blue! Tallest Blug! Thanks to you, Zim, I am now the most powerful monster in all the the universe!!!," the monster yelled, his neck extending and scars appearing. What was even freakier was that Tallest Blug's head would glitch into Red and Purple sometimes. Soon the glitching stopped, leaving his face with his two fake heads. " I should thank you! But I would be more fun to KILL YOU!!!," yelled the Irken-Bug hybrid. The two life forms continued fighting. GIR watched in horror as his Master was being beaten in combat against something 7 times his size! He had to help! GIR jumped out of the ship and ran to his master, but was caught by Blug. Blug then did something terrible: he snapped GIR's robotic neck and stabbed him. The dead SIR Unit fell to the floor, buzzing being heard. Zim boiled with anger at the death of his robot. Zim jumped, but was caught by Blug. " Hey, look, Zim! There's your friends and sister, surrounded by bugs! Let's watch them die... TOGETHER!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!," Blug yelled. He and Zim were high up above Space Crater Mountain. " Only I'M going to die!," Zim yelled, slipping out of Blug's pinchers. He didn't care if he died. He wanted his friends and family safe. Zim repeated what Tak told him. " Your always specail to me, no matter what.," is what he repeated over and over. Tak saw Zim plunging to the mountain and couldn't take it. She jumped in her shuttle and flew to her brother. Her shuttle caught Zim just in time. Now... Tak plunged her ship into the rocks. Immediantly, the rocks fell in the lava and produced a huge light. Dib and Gaz were about to die when the bugs saw the light. Their eyes turned blue and they flew into the light, immediantly destroying those who entered. " No, you fools! Where are you going? Don't go into the... LIGHT!!!," Blug yelled before being attracted as well. His faces switched between Blue or the two others. " NO, HEH! NO, TEE HA HE! NO, YES!! I HAVE TO GO INTO THE... LIGHT!!!," the monster yelled before going in the light. All everyone heard were screams and shrill cries of help, and it was all over. Tallest Blue... was gone. ......................... The destruction was over. All the buildings and others things: repaired. Space Crater Mountain: repaired. Tallest Blue dead: CHECK! As soon as the destruction was over, GIR was immediantly repaired. No broken parts. Nothing. Just good old GIR. " Hooray for Zim and GIR!," Skoodge yelled. All the Irkens around him grabbed the five heroes and held them in the sky. As they walked off, no one noticed the blue egg in the middle of the field. The egg then gave off a dim glow. Our story... ends here. The End. Hope you enjoyed! RBH, I hoped you enjoyed too! Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911 Category:Stories